


The Pull of You

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Vandal Savage is Gary Green's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Hell is not where Damien expected to find love.
Relationships: Damien Darhk/Vandal Savage
Kudos: 5





	The Pull of You

Honestly when Damien Darhk was welcomed into hell, okay so not really welcome but mostly ignored, he was expecting more of a Supernatural Hell than a Lucifer Hell with its seedy bars but here he was. Hell wasn't really doing anything for his aesthetic. It was a little too Vegas Stripper bar for him and he was expecting more torture than cheap drinks that tasted more like gasoline than top shelf liquor. It wasn't his scene and it was very disappointing.

Yet, Damien persevered and worked quickly up the ranks to minion. Not the best position for a smart sociopath who was bent on world domination but hey, you take what you can get. It gave him an in with certain circles in Hell and it brought him to Astra's bar waiting for another contact; that would hopefully advance him to the next stage in his Hell career. Instead, he found love which Damien was absolutely not looking for. Especially with someone like Vandal Savage.

He had met the man before, hated him even. Hell makes for some extremely weird bedfellows. This Vandal wasn't the one he met a century ago. Sure, he was still an evil bastard but so was Damien. It was the smile on his face and the shirt that said, “I love my bisexual son,” that made Damien second guess his original assessment of the man. Decided to take a chance, he bought Vandal a drink.

Instead of worrying about contacts and getting on Lucifer's good side, Damien talked hours about hos Nora Doll, the mistakes he had made and how he wish he could have killed Oliver Queen with his own arrow. Vandal had regrets of his own especially with a son he had disowned for not wanting to be like him. He missed Gary and hoped that his son was happy despite his upbringing. He also expressed as wish for Oliver to be dead and Damien knew he was the one.

After a couple of drinks one thing lead to another and well you know the rest of the story. Now they were planning on cheating their way out of Hell to see their children, so they could announce their engagement. Damien couldn’t help but smile, Nora and Gary will be so surprised to see them.


End file.
